


The Four ways Izumi could be Katara's

by ZutaraWasRobbed



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Chapter 3 smut, Comedy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Rough Sex, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZutaraWasRobbed/pseuds/ZutaraWasRobbed
Summary: I'v always had this theory that Izumi (Zuko's daughter) could be Katara's. Therefore, I have come up with different ways this could happen. Some are serious, some are just outrageous. But each chapter stands on its own. Arguably Korra compliant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters from Avatar the last Airbender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters from Avatar the last Airbender.

People say that one moment can change your life. Those people misunderstood. For all it could take was a phrase. One phrase, one word. Everything changes.

“Zuko? Are you… Are you Okay?” Katara looks up pleadingly at the Fire Lord.

“I’m sorry… did you say-”

“I’m pregnant Zuko.” She says as if it’s nothing. But it’s not nothing it’s a baby. _His_ baby.

“Are you sure?” Zuko knew this was a possibility. There were always risks when it came to sex. He just didn't think it would actually happen. But, one word. that’s all it took for his world to crash down on him.

“Yes…”

* * *

The day his child was born, he couldn't even attend the birth. He was told by way of messenger bird. It was a girl and she was beautiful. He couldn't see her, but any child of Katara was bound to be gorgeous. 

Three years of stolen moments in the palace walls or southern huts screaming each others names as they reached completion. Three years of getting to know Katara and her son. Three years of mending her broken heart while Aang left her alone. Three years secrets, only to have another one born. If he was truthful, he should have known something would happen to ruin this little paradise they created eventually. it’s just his familial luck but it still hurts. Agni! No one tells you how much it hurts.

People say the moment your child is brought into the world, it’s the most magical day of your life. What they don't tell you, is that its also the day your heart breaks over and over again, You think of all the evil the world has and how you cant possibly protect them from it all. And, while the situation was unfair, Katara-. Wonderful, beautiful, love of his life, Katara, gives him a gift. His gift is the name. She allows him to name their child. And with all the dangers that cornered his mind, one name came to mind. One that would honor both his love and his newborn child. Kya.

* * *

The memory of his daughter plagues his mind. The memory of the child he can never call his own, but is his nonetheless. The child he couldn't meet until she was 9 months old. He’s missed her first steps, first words. But when he holds her for the first time, all the sadness, all the anguish disappears, because for the first time he gets to see her face. And she looks just like her mother. But he can see himself in the sharpness of her jaw, the shape of her nose, the fire in her eyes, and the warmth of her skin. He knows she’s going to be a waterbender, Katara confirmed it within the first few months. But he wonders if there’s even a trace of a firebender in her. He can always hope after all. 

Two years go by and he and Katara build up their little paradise once again. The love they share only grows. And Katara makes sure to see him as much as possible. And for a time all is normal once again. When she and the children visit, they are a family. A complicated one, but a family nonetheless. But nothing good can last Forever. But, something is different this time. He can see it in the tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Are you sure?”

Katara stifles out a weak “yes?”

Something is definitely wrong. “What is it love?”

“I can't keep her!” The tears fall faster now. “She’s a firebender Zuko! She- she’s-” She collapses to the floor on her knees. Body shaking, breath staggering, heart breaking.

Zuko quickly wraps his arms around her lithe frame. The tears fall harder and her breaths are shallower now. “Shhh. It’s okay. We’ll figure it out. I promise.” He hears a muffled laugh against his chest.

“How? How is this okay? I can’t keep her Zuko. What can I-”

“I’ll do it.” Before he can stop himself the words are out and he can’t stop himself before more follow. “I’ll keep her. I’ll raise her, she’ll be my heir. Agni Katara.” He cries out his pain. “I already lost one child. I can’t do it again!”

Silence. Silence is all that follows. Silence and the sounds of tears and muffled apologies spoken from lips he’s kissed a million times before.

* * *

The day his _second_ child is born, he’s there for it all. He’s there for the birth. He’s there when she cries. And he’s there when she opens her gold eyes that compliments her pale skin. 

The tears in his eyes are shed with pride. “She’s beautiful Katara.” Zuko look up from his newborn daughter to see his lover crying with a sad smile on her face.

“She’s lucky…” She starts trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. “She’s lucky she gets to know you as the father you should have been with Kya. I-”

“Stop. Katara… This isn't goodbye. I know how unfair this is. But I would never keep your child from you.” Slowly he walks to his lovers side and cradles their child in his arms before giving her to Katara. “Nothing has to change.”

Zuko can see her sadness start to fade with a small glimmer of hope. “If I could go back.” She starts holding the newborn close to her chest “I’d do things differently…” Her glimmer turns into a small smile. “Things really don’t have to change? Between us?”

Zuko laughs before kissing Katara’s temple. “You couldn't get rid of me if you tried.”

* * *

There are many things that people say. But one thing they don't tell you in the history books, is the true nature of the relationship between the Fire Lord and the Avatar’s wife. However, deep in the archives, the true story is told. And it was written by Their second child. And her name is Izumi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of a Four part series of one shots explaining four different ways Izumi could be Katara's. So if you're looking for a continuation of this specific One-shot. Sorry to disappoint, but I don't know enough about LOK to do a sequel. But, Who knows... Maybe a prequel will happen at some point?


	2. I need an heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nice necklace. Is that new?” Zuko asks timidly. He does not want to make things more awkward than they are most definitely going to be.  
> “Yeah… Aang thought it was appropriate. I didn't have the heart to tell him my tribe didn't do betrothal necklaces, so…” Somethings off. Katara is used to questions like these. But why? Why does that statement feel so loaded. Why is he asking about necklaces? Why does he never just come out and say what he’s thinking? She thinks to herself  
> “Typical.” He mutters under his breath. Looking up he can see that she definitely heard him. Shit.  
> What is that supposed to mean? “I’m sorry? Is there something you’d like to say?”  
> The Fire Lord gives an exasperated sight, “nothing.”  
> “It sure sounds like something.”  
> “Look Katara, I don't wanna fight right now-”  
> “Well, maybe I do!” She creams. “I don't see or hear from you for who knows how long. Just to have you demand me to meet here, in this damn crystal cave with no explanation other than ‘urgent.’ So what is it? Why did you leave?

The cave is cold, just like the last time they were here. If only time could go backwards as it did forward, maybe things would be different… But time doesn't go backwards, the time that can be spent is only the present… But by gods, would he change things if he could.

“What do you want Zuko?” Katara asks impatiently. Sometimes she wonders why she even bothers with him. Zuko has always been an enigma. But she cant lie and say she doesn't miss him. La does she miss him. It’s been years. But, why now? After so long, what could he possibly want?

Zuko stands still. She looks different, but time does that to a person. She no longer wears the choker of her mother, instead a choker most likely made from Aang hangs on her neck. Her Hair is still long, but her eyes. Her eyes no longer hold the same light they did in the past. Although he’s sure he’s partly to blame for that…“Nice necklace. Is that new?” Zuko asks timidly. He does not want to make things more awkward than they are most definitely going to be.

“Yeah… Aang thought it was appropriate. I didn't have the heart to tell him my tribe didn't do betrothal necklaces, so…” Somethings off. Katara is used to questions like these. But why? Why does that statement feel so loaded. _Why is he asking about necklaces? Why does he never just come out and say what he’s thinking?_ She thinks to herself

“Typical.” He mutters under his breath. Looking up he can see that she definitely heard him. _Shit._

“What is that supposed to mean?”

The Fire Lord gives an exasperated sight, “nothing.”

“It sure sounds like something.”

“Look Katara, I don't want to fight right now-”

“Well, maybe I do!” She screams. “I don't see or hear from you for who knows how long. Just to have you demand to meet me here, in this damn crystal cave with no explanation other than ‘urgent.’ So what is it? Why did you leave? Why did you-”

Frantic to end this line of questioning, Zuko says the first thing to come to his mind. “The wedding invitation!… It was the wedding invitation” He gets out weakly. “I read it over and over. But, all I could see was you and him. And a future that I wasn't apart of.”  
“Zuko…”

He doesn't know what he’s doing. All he knows is that it’s too late to turn back now. “Seven years Katara! I loved you for seven years and all I ever wanted was for you to be happy.” He pauses, shaking, before he continues. “And I thought you were. but then… I heard you. That night in Ember island? For our yearly wars end celebration? I heard you. You were crying, and you were _so_ _sad_. I heard your words. What you said, about Aang, about how you always take care of him… About me…”

Katara stills at his words. This was not what she expected when he asked her to meet him. He loved her? But that’s not what’s important right now. What’s important is what he heard. And if he heard what she said… “What did-”

“What did I hear? I heard all about how you felt about our friendship. How it wasn't what you wanted. That you always thought of me differently than the others. So yeah… that shit hurt. I thought…” He holds back the tears. “I thought you were different. That you believed I could be better. Be apart of your life but-.”

“You Idiot!” She was mad before, but now she’s just furious. “You left because you thought I thought less of you?” _This is just laughable._ “I said I saw you differently because I felt _more_!”

Zuko’s body stiffens. _No. No! this can’t be happening. Did she mean?_

“You loved me Zuko? Well newsflash!… I loved you too! I loved you so much, but you just pushed me away.” She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. All this time, all this hurt because… “But you were gone. You were gone and all I got- All _any_ of us got, was a note saying you had business to attend to back home.” Her hurt begins receding back into anger. “Nothing! For two months, Nothing! I wrote you everyday, and you’d respond with simple answers. But after the wedding… You just stopped… Even though I never did”

Zuko sees the pain in her eyes, and it takes all his strength not to collapse to the floor. But nothing can stop the words that leave his mouth next. “I need an heir.”

Silence. Silence fills the room as the meaning of his words sink into the water benders mind. “You… You what?” She chokes.

 _Perfect! Just great Zuko. just spring it on her like that._ Standing up straight, he lets out a breath before continuing. “I don't have an heir, and I need one. The council is… well, they're being difficult. I know this sounds crazy but, you're the only person I trust enough to ask.”

Katara stands there shell shocked. He wants her to… “You want me to…”

“I want you to be the mother of my child. Not officially, of course. But, I want you to be the one who carries that child.”

This is too much. “Why- Why me?”

“You mean besides the fact that I trust you with my life?” Zuko sighs. “Look… my family history does not bode well for sanity. I don't want my child to suffer the way my sister did. And I _don't_ want my child to turn out like my father and forefathers did. You are the most kindhearted, intelligent and amazing woman I know.” He Pauses. “I know the past between us is messy, and if I could go back, I would. But we can’t. I know this isn't the answer you deserve. Or even close to an explanation… But I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for everything. But, you should know, that no matter what has happened between us, I have always considered you my best friend.” He lets out a breath of relief. _Almost there._ “Because of the person you are, If you were to be the one to give me a child, I _know_ the future of the Fire Nation will secured… Because they’ll be part of you. And you Katara… Any child of yours would be a gift the world doesn’t deserve”

 _Stop crying Katara_. _La damnit stop crying…_ All Katara was ever told in her marriage to Aang was ‘A _ir benders. We need air benders Katara! Bumi and Kya aren't, So we need to try again.”_ For the first time, in her life she wasn't _told_ to become a mother, but asked. And now she's being asked, not for merely practical or political reasons. But because the man she loves thinks any child of her is _worthy_ of the throne- not just worthy, a _gift_. “I’ll do it.”


	3. He Needs This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is suffering, and there is only one woman he knows who can help him...

It’s been a while since Zuko had seen his old friends. Although… this isn’t exactly the circumstance he imagined they’d be meeting. In the corner of their rather large living room, Katara and Aang sit with their eyes glued to their rather unexpected visitor.

Zuko coughs to ease the tension. “Uh… Hey guys?”

Katara is the first to speak. “No offense Zuko, but… What are you doing here?”

Aang glares daggers at the Fire Lord. He and Zuko didn’t leave on good terms during their last field trip… “Yeah, Zuko.” He starts stiffly, “What _are_ you doing here?”

Okay Zuko should have expected this. The last time the both of them went on an expedition, Zuko kept moaning Katara’s name in his sleep. What? It’s not like he can control his dreams… Or thoughts… Or late nigh fantasies he uses when he’s al- You know what? screw it, Zuko’s had the hots for Katara since he was a teenager, why is it a big deal?… Okay maybe the fact that he was moaning the name of his companions wife, wasn't exactly helpful. Right, anyways… “I was just in the neighborhood…” That was a lie.

Katara looks up at the firebender with an incredulous look on her face, “Zuko… You live two continents away… and you have two suitcases in your hands. But that’s not even the weirdest part.” She pauses. “You literally barged in here, completely disregarded me and Aang and went straight to our children and said ‘Wanna ride a dragon?’ and then said dragon took off to La knows where. And you just came in here saying ‘what’s for dinner?’”

Zuko scratches his head sheepishly. Yeah that was probably not the best move. “So uh-”

“Where’s our children Zuko?” Katara asks sternly with her hands on her hips.

“They’re fine! Just with Uncle. They’re going to be spending some time on Ember Island for a few days.”

Aang continues to stare furiously at Zuko, not saying anything.

Katara Stares at the Fire Lord in Shock. “You… WHAT? DAYS?”

“It’s necessary, I don't want the kids to see.”

That got Aangs attention. “See what?”

Here goes nothing. “I need to fuck Katara.”

Katara spits out the drink she poured out of nowhere and starts coughing. “Here?”

Aang clenches his fists. “Yeah! How cou- Wait? did you just say ‘here’?”

The waterbender pretends to cough. “Did I say here? I meant why?”

Zuko sighs, “Look I need an Heir and I don't want to fuck Mai. Agni! Please don't make me fuck Mai. She’s such a bitch. Oh. My. Gods. I can’t even get it up to her. But Katara. You. I’ve always been able to get it up for you. Agni, the amount of nights I’ve imagined it was you instead of Mai… Aang can attest to that.”

Aang stares shell shocked. “How dare you?” He starts to get up, but a hand on his lap stops him

“Aang… He needs this.”

“Katar-”

“Aang HE NEEDS THIS.” She points to a very sad looking Zuko, “look at how he’s suffering.”

“Yeah Aang don't be a Dick!… I mean… I’m really sad. Help…”

Katara walks over to her old friend and rubs her fingers along his thigh. “Don’t worry Zuko, I’m going to make you feel so much better… I’ll never turn my back on people who need me.”

Zuko groans. “Fuck! I love it when you talk dirty to me…” He strokes her cheek and she purrs. “Remember that night on the beach. When we almost… You know…”

She blushes at the memory. The two of them sparring until he fell on top of her, effectively pinning her to the ground. She can remember everything. The impressive length of his cock pressing into her slick heat… That was the closest she ever got to an orgasm… “Oh yes” She gasps. “I remember. Do you remember that night in the palace when we told Aang we were ‘having a meeting?’”

Aang stares at his wife gaping like a fish, as she slides her breast bindings away from her chest.

Zuko stares at her chest with hunger. Never before has he seen anything more perfect. His cock seems to agree as it aches to find friction. Shaking his head to refocus, he can see Aang staring at them with shock and smirks. Without further hesitation he dives in an latches on to her breast, while looking straight into the air benders eyes. He hears the moans coming from above him and feels hands frantically trying to undo his shirt.

“Oh! Zuko.” Katara has never felt so wonderful in her life. But she wants more. Frantically she slips her hand under the waistband of her lovers pants and wraps her hand around his cock. She has to stop herself from yelping at the size. Never in her life has she felt something so warm, thick, long and hard. Aang’s was… Alright? But Zuko… La she doesn't know if she’ll be able to walk after this. Or if she even wants to…

Zuko stills. Feeling her hands on him is the most wonderful thing he’s felt in his life. Agni! He needs more. without warning he grabs onto her ass and moves her to straddle his hips. he hears her yelp of surprise. But that yelp quickly becomes a moan as he grinds into her wet center. He smirks as he feels how ready she is for him. He moves to her hear and nips at the lobe before whispering. “You’re so wet Katara. Does _he_ make you feel like this? Or is it just me?”

Katara arches her back at his words. “It’s you! Just you!”

Aang wants to move but he can't all he can do is stare as his _wife_ moves off _Zuko’s_ hips and takes his member into her mouth… She only does that for him on his birthday! Oh shit… He’s gonna lose her isn't he?

“Shit! Katara!” Zuko groans. The scrolls were right. Water benders give the best head. She must be controlling her saliva because. “Agni.” Watching as her head bops up and down his shaft is the most erotic sight he’s ever seen. That is until she look up at him with lust filled eyes and moans against him… If he doesn't fuck her. He's going to lose his mind.

Katara continues her ministrations, taking him in as far as she can. She controls her gag reflex and takes him into her throat and sucks.

“Shit! Katara, if I’m not inside you in the next few seconds I'm going to lose it.” That seemed to get her attention. Because no more than a second later she’s completely bare and sinking on to him with a silent scream. As he grips her hips for dear life. “Fuck…” He pants.

La! Katara can feel her insides expand to accommodate the monster attempting to fit in her tight cunt. She lets out a scratchy moan as he hits the spot she only ever thought of as a myth. Aang never got anywhere _near_ that place and Zuko is doing it without even trying. And tears start leaking from her eyes because, fuck… There’s no going back from this. This feeling. The closeness, is unlike anything she's every felt, and its mind shattering.

Zuko’s cock feels like its being milked from the inside out. Is this what it means to fit with someone so perfectly? He knew she’d be tight… She’s married to Aang after all, and he knows what the avatars packing… But she’s not just “tight” she’s _tight,_ and soft, and wet, and- “Perfect.” He mutters. His eyes are half lidded in pleasure and he can faintly hear the harsh pants coming from the goddess above him before instinct guides them, and they start to move. “Katara!”

Katara starts riding him for all he’s worth, because La! she needs him to hit that spot and, “Oh! Yes! Right there!” That seems to be the only encouragement he needs because suddenly he’s ramming into her with a mind numbing speed. She has to do her best to keep up. “Zuko!”

The feel of her wet delicate folds, the screams of his name almost take him over the edge… if only he didn’t just render something important. “Shit.” He pants as he continues to thrust into her. “I… Forgot a… condom”

Aang balks. “Condom? You said you need an Hei-”

She snarls, “AANG!” I told you!” She Gasps as Zuko continues to hit her spot. “HE. NEEDS. THIS!” She says in between thrusts. “Why are you still her- Oh fuck!”

Zuko grunts, “We’re doing… Fuck, Katara! A practice run.” It’s almost over, he can feel it in his balls as they tighten with his inevitable release. And judging by the way _his_ water bender is thrashing and moaning above him, she's close too.

Aang gives up and leaves, He never thought, it would take this long… It only takes himthirty seconds. At least it sounds like she’s not enjoying herself. Sex is never supposed to be loud It never was with him, so that must mean Zuko was bad at it… Yeah! That’s why it’s taking so long, he just cant beat the Avatar! Ha!

Zuko watches as the annoying Airbender finally leaves, and _finally_ brings his mouth to his lover as they finally reach their release. Together, they swallow each others moans and hold onto each there for dear life as they come down from their joined high.

Katara is the one to break the kiss. She needs to breath! La, that was the best experience she’s ever had in her life. And she gets to have more of them… Until she gets pregnant… Maybe during to help with her hormones… Maybe after, to help with postpartum… Maybe for as long as she damn well pleases! It seems the Fire bender has the same Idea, because when she looks down, she can see his cocky grin but his eyes have something else…

“Hey.” He says peacefully.

“Hey.” She smiles at him before running her hand through his hair and towards his scar. He leans into her touch and purrs.

“We’re doing that again right?”

“Oh! Definitely!”

**Five Days later**

“Oh! Zuko!” Katara screams from the other room as she reaches her third release. It’s been the best five days of her life. After the first four times. Aang decided he was going to just stay in the guest house for a couple of days. Katara was more than fine with that, as she got Zuko all to herself, and they christened, every. Single. Room. Zuko, she found out, was an absolute animal. But she was more than willing to be his prey… Until she decided it was his turn to be hers. Together they learned each others bodies inside and out. She never knew someone could use their mouth ‘down there.’ But she was coming to realize that, it was one of- if not is Zuko’s favorite thing to do.

Zuko’s been in heaven. He never thought he’d actually get Katara to agree to carry his child. Let alone get her to agree to sleep with him. _This_ was better than he ever imagined.Looking at the smiling waterbender next to him, he’s quick to pull her close and cuddle her to his chest. They’ve gotten close. Close enough to be considered lovers. But he knows this is just a fantasy they’ll have to break at some point for reality.

“Zuko?” Katara sighs.

“Yes?” He can hear the sorrow in her voice.

“What are we going to do?”

He sighs, and turn over onto his back “What do you _want_ to do?”

“I…” She blushes “I want to keep doing this.” She says truthfully.

Zuko stills. She wants to keep being like this? This has to be a dream… “What do you mean by ‘like this?’ Do you just want to keep fucking? Or…”

Katara’s face becomes redder. “I love the sex, but… what I meant… was the closeness. I… like being like _this_ … With you.”

His heart feels like it’s going to give out. “I like this too…” He turns to face her while taking her hand in his.

* * *

Bumi and Kya walk into their home and call out “Mommy? Daddy?” Together, they walk in with a bunch of souvenirs in their hands and a smiling iroh behind them. 

Iroh notices the furniture is completely disorganized and some even broken… What happened here? Iroh had no Idea why his Nephew demanded that he take care of Master Katara’s children, but he loved them as if they were his own grandchildren… Not like his Nephew was going to give him some anytime soon. And it was a shame Zuko didn't go after her when he had the chance, they would have made beautiful babies. But that’s not what should be on his mind. Because something seems off… Suddenly a crash can be heard from the other room.

“Shit! I forgot they’d be coming back today.”Zuko says in hushed panic.

Katara hastily puts on her clothes, not bothering to check if they’re even on right. “I’ll take care of this. Stay here.”

“Kya! Bumi!” Katara looks at her two children frantic to act normal. And not as if Zuko was just pounding into her with all his might…

Iroh raises an eyebrow at the water bender appearance. Her hair is a mess, she's wearing her dress backwards, and her shoes are on the wrong feet. and looks completely out of breath. Iroh’s not completely sure, but he thinks he heard his nephew. But that would mean…

Bumi looks at his mother with confusion. “Mommy, why are your clothes on backwards?”

“Yeah.” Kya continues, “And why did Uncle Zuko, tell us you were going to be riding _his_ dragon before we left?”

Katara’s face pales and can see Iroh has the same reaction as she does, because neither of them know how to respond.

“Because, kids” Zuko comes out from the other room fully dressed. “I have a very special dragon only your mommy can ride.” He winks and Katara nearly faints.

Iroh’s jaw hangs open at the realization of just exactly what Zuko and Katara had been doing for the past few days. But then his face softens and his shock turns into glee. “Am I getting Grand-babies?”

Zuko chokes on the water he just so happened to be drinking. “Um well…”

Katara smirks. “If all goes according to plan…”

Now it was Zuko’s turn to blush. But Iroh’s smile just grew wider. So what the Master Katara and his nephew were having an affair? He was finally getting some Grand-babies!

Bumi looks up to his mom with concern. “Uh… Mom? Why is dad crying on our front porch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they probably didn't have condoms in the avatar universe quite yet. And I KNOW Katara can control sperm with her bending, but for this specific situation, lets say she can't and that there is.

**Author's Note:**

> This part one of a Four part series of one shots explaining four different ways Izumi could be Katara's. So if you're looking for a continuation of this specific One-shot. Sorry to disappoint, but I don't know enough about LOK to do a sequel. But, Who knows... Maybe a prequel will happen at some point?


End file.
